The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of an herbaceous perennial of the genus, Persicaria, and known by the cultivar name of ‘Dragon's Eye’. The genus Persicaria is a member of the family Polygonaceae.
The new cultivar is a seedling of Persicaria microcephala ‘Red Dragon’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,062). It was found among thousands of seedlings in a neighborhood backyard. As we believe that the original P. m. ‘Red Dragon’ is really a hybrid of Persicaria microcephala, no species designations are given.